10 Thangs I hate about you too
by harbingeraz
Summary: Daryl Dixon, new to Alexandria Heights High wants nothing more than to be the main squeeze of one Sasha Williams. Unfortunately, Sasha's sister, Michonne stands in the way to true romantic bliss. Someone's need for the job to match the fierce older Williams sister, who could it be? Taming of the Shrew/10 Things I hate about you meets TWD. High School TF lots of high-jinx.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Lovelies. I know I got some other stories to finish, but this seemed really fun. So It's basically a TWD 10 Things I hate about you remix. So think Shakespeare, meets the 90's, meets some random extra scenes. Plot will follow the tale with some mix and some obvious fun. I hope y'all enjoy this, it's been fun to write thus far.**

 **...xoxo...**

Daryl Dixon walked through the halls of of Alexandria Heights High on his first day. As a rising junior, he'd been a bit nervous about attending the prestigious Alexandria Heights High after being in public schools for all of his educational life. He'd hit the jackpot when he was 10, after living with a sociopath for a father, getting adopted by the Greene family. Hershel Greene was a kind farmer who had taken to the young Dixon, getting him out of the hell that was his childhood home and into a stable environment. Daryl's Pa always told him he'd amount to nothing, but his Pa was dead and Daryl was starting another year of High School at one of the best schools in the region. One of his teachers, Mrs. Niedermeyer had encouraged Hershel to put Daryl into the school, offering to find him scholarship funds. Hershel was pleased that Daryl was doing so well, acclimating to a world outside of hurt and hunger, and readily agreed to the proposition.

So, here he was, a scholarship kid on his first day looking like a total geek with his hair cut short in khaki pants and a black polo shirt (at Hershel and Maggie's insistence). His skin had taken on an almost peach color from working the farm all summer, plus the growth spurt that filled him out a considerable amount; Daryl looked almost grown, but slouched in an attempt to make himself seem smaller somehow. Walking through the large wooden doors of a castle turned high school he watched students saunter around the campus. After getting turned around at least three times, he finally made his way to the Headmaster's office. Headmaster Horvath was a surly fellow who laid down the rules and expectations for the young Dixon. Having heard it all before, Dixon grunted in acknowledgement,retrieving his 'welcome packet' and left in the capable hands of one Glenn Rhee, his 'buddy' for the day. Glenn, a cherubic faced Korean boy with fir toned skin and a one thousand watt smile greeted Daryl. Quickly, Glenn marched around the campus with Daryl on his heels describing each clique they passed.

"So Daryl, over there you have your basic beautiful people, unless they talk to you… don't bother. There are you jocks, with Abraham Ford as their ringleader. He's a nice guy just rough around the edges. The socialites, are led by Lori and Jessie, your run of the mill future Stepford wives types. You got your nerd and geeks together, obsession solidarity, am I right?" Glenn said smiling at Daryl as if he cared to discern the distinctions between nerds and geeks.

"I'm their co-captain or Number 2, you know like Riker from Star Trek." Glenn continued not bothering to let Daryl get a word in.

"And here, you have your misfits and misanthropes. They apparently have a lot in common with the darkness and all." Daryl watched the groups of students milla round one another, it was basically like his old public school but with shinier clothes and sunglasses that could feed an entire family where he came from.

"So, Daryl, where do you fit in?" Glenn asked with wrapped attention. He was trying to figure out this guy who was maybe too cool to be one of the geeks but too shy to be with the beautiful people, maybe he was a misanthrope, or he was none of those.

"S'pose I'll figure it out." Daryl said, looking at Glenn's hopeful face.

"Well while you do, you can join us. I travel between a couple groups as an ambassador of sorts, so just follow my lead." Glenn said walking towards his friends Tara, Eugene, and Theodore.

After greetings were exchanged the teens settled around discussing the upcoming comic convention as well as the potential of taking a trip to go to the party happening that Friday. Daryl sat in the background not really listening when he spotted her and felt his tiny heart grow ten sizes too big. She was walking with another pretty girl,one could only describe her as pretty since the apple of his eye was beautiful, splendid, fine as hell. Her friend wore a spaghetti strap tank and jean shorts, her raven hair in pigtails a very 90's touch in his opinion. The seemed to be giving her full attention to his girl, what was he thinking, he didn't even know this girl and he'd already had visions of them together at the movies or walking along this bougie ass campus hand in hand.

"Who'se that?" Daryl asked Glenn cutting him off from his deep dive into whether we, as in humans, were living in a simulation.

"Oh that's Rosita. She's one of the junior beautiful people." Glenn remarked.

"Not her. Who's the other one?" Daryl asked, watching her toned caramel leg slink against her floral babydoll dress of white and pink pastel flowers. Her shoulders glistening in the Georgia sun as she bounced along the path leading into the school. Her crown of hair braided into an actual crown, making her look regal and innocent. Daryl was floored when he glanced at her deep hazel eyes, which matched her skin, her cute nose and lips that were definitely meant for kissing.

"Oh, that's Sasha Williams and she's off limits." Glenn said taking him out of his musings.

"What you mean, off limits?" Tara jumped in "He means that the Williams sisters aren't in the dating pool. Sasha's a looker, but no one's allowed into her orbit."

"Well, why's that?" Daryl asked, but before Glenn could answer the sound of scuffling across the quad could be heard, raised voices came from behind the group sitting at their table, followed by the rushing of two women carrying a very large poster.

"Give it back you bitches" came the roaring voice of none other than the king of the socialites Philip Blake. In typical Blake fashion he glided across the quad, his brown Sperry top siders hitting the pavement as he made chase to the two culprits. The girls, both wearing black skinny jeans and tanks taunted Blake. "Give it back, now!" he roared, causing the girls to taunt him further.

"Give it back now." the blonde one whined. "What Blakey, you're having a tantrum cuz your diaper needs a change?" said the other girl with dreadlocks. They bounced as she wagged her imaginary tail at the tall young man. His blue eyes shining with disdain.

"Come and get it Blakey." the dreadlocked girl said before taking off with her compatriot in tow. Blake realizing he wasn't going to get his banner back, balled his hands into fists and walked out of the quad the way he came, red faced and raging.

Daryl watched the whole altercation with a small smirk on his face, whoever those two were, they were badass in his opinion. Glenn and Tara both glanced over at Daryl and said "That's why she's off limits."

"The guy?" he asked.

"No... Michonne." they said her name as if they'd conjure her up. _Michonne_ , he thought, interesting name.

Before he could inquire further, Glenn offered "Michonne is Sasha's sister and a hard ass. Folks round here tend to stay away from the 'feminist hellbeast' at all cost."

Daryl still didn't understand why that'd be a problem. From the glimpse he had of her, she was an attractive girl, hot even, so why would it be a problem for her to get anyone. Glenn watched Daryl try to put the pieces together with a heavy sigh.

"You'll find out soon enough." he offered shaking his head and returning to the conversation at hand.

* * *

"Come in Ms. Williams" the school guidance counselor said. Ever the busy body, she lived for student gossip, using it as inspiration for her somewhat questionable young adult fiction novels. The novels were far too racy to be young adult, but Mrs. P gave no fucks, working on them during office hours.

Michonne sauntered into the office in her trademark tight skinny jeans and a tank top. This one had the words "feminist killjoy" plastered on the front in white bubble letters.

"Nice shirt Michonne." Mrs. Peltier noted, taking a moment to remember the outfit for a later scene between Brett and Laura, her characters in this iteration of 'high schoolers in lust'.

"Thanks Mrs. P. Why am I here?" Michonne said, taking a seat in front of her counselor, her ponytail bouncing a bit as she reclined. This was familiar, she'd been coming to Mrs. P's office for as long as she could remember, never being in trouble but having to 'check in' all the same.

"Someone brought to our attention that you and Ms. Harrison stole a large poster Mr. Blake was using for a fundraising event."

"We were protesting his sexist bake sale Mrs. P. He wanted to charge women 70 cents for every male dollar. Let's not even consider the fact that the gender binary is a perpetuation of patriarchal rule over the lived experiences of our gender nonconforming and gender fluid siblings. Plus, he didn't bake anything, they were store bought." Michonne said with indignation.

"Michonne, you can't just steal the poster cuz he didn't bake the stuff."

"Plus it was offensive. It looked infantile and was an eyesore."

"Michonne! Stay away from Philip Blake."

"I plan on it. Can I go now?" she said, to which Mrs. Peltier nodded shooing her like a petulant child.

"Can you stay out of this office for a whole week Michonne?"

"Mrs. Peltier! You know you'll miss my outfit selection. How else are you gonna dress Laura in her alluring skin tight jeans, that looked painted on." she said winking and leaving the office.

In the hallway Andrea greeted Michonne with a hug. "You in trouble?" the blonde asked, walking towards the parking lot.

"Carol loves me. She just wants me to stay out the office for a week." Michonne remarked to which Andrea nodded.

"Philip is such a snitch." Andrea said. "Yeah, he's worthless." Michonne remarked with a deep frown. She walked with Andrea to her car before making the treck to her pickup. Waiting in front of the truck was her sister.

"Sasha"

"Chonne." Sasha said, giving her the most severe eye roll this week.

"Need a ride?" Michonne asked, watching her sister decide.

"No actually, Philip offered to drive me and Rosita home." to which Michonne bristled. God, Philip Blake just couldn't keep is creepy paws off of her sister after everything.

"Whatever." Michonne said "Just be home before dinner, I'm sure dad won't be pleased if you're late because of _Philip"_ Michonne sighed his name mocking her baby sister before revving her truck up and gassing it. Sasha watched her older sister drive off, wondering why she was _such a bitch_. Her musings coming to an abrupt end at the sound of Philips Audi pulling up, Rosita in the back seat. Sasha climbed inside as they took off to drive around for a few hours before she had to get home.

* * *

Morgan Williams watched his oldest daughter make her way around their ranch house she had grown up in had a few model upgrades thanks to his salary as a doctor. Mr. Williams, adored his Michonne, the smart tenacious young woman never worried him. His youngest however was testing his nerves with her coquettish ways and propensity for boys… boys, were trouble and as a OB who had delivered enough babies to teen mom's Morgan made rules he thought were fair to both girls. He didn't want Sasha to suffer socially, but to have her pregnant by one of those pissant prep school boys was a fear he harbored deeply. That's why the 'no dating' rule was in place. The front door opening and closing startled him from his musing. After greeting his babygirl the family of three sat down for dinner. After asking about their days Morgan followed up about the girls after school activities, and hopes for the coming weeks. Homecoming was happening soon and he knew Sasha wanted to go.

"Daddy, why can't I go?" she pouted.

"Because Princess those are the rules. No dating until you're 18." he said with finality.

"But Chonne got to date."

"And I found it to be both vapid and shallow Sasha. You're better off" Michonne noted, taking a dainty bite of her carrot.

"Exactly baby girl. Michonne is right."

"Why can't I do what she did." Sasha continued, wanting so badly to go to Homecoming. Rumor has it that Philip Blake intended to ask her and she for one wanted to say 'yes'. Philip was popular, well liked, and attractive, plus did she mention popular. A date with him would put her on the radar and upgrade her standing from pretty girl to part of the 'beautiful people'. She _needed_ to go.

"What did you say honey?" Morgan asked, the wheels turning in his head. He'd figured it out, finally. If Michonne never dated, than either could Sasha. He could be a good father and also get exactly what he wanted, no babies until they were both out of his house and married.

Sasha huffed at her father and replied with attitude "I said, why can't I do what she does?"

"You're right Princess. You can date…" Sasha smiled her biggest and brightest smile, images of her in her homecoming dress flooding her mind. Walking on the arm of Philip Blake, this was it!

"Only if she does." Morgan finished with a satisfied smile. Taking a long sip of his water and biting into his carrots he felt victorious. _This was perfect._

"But Dad…" Sasha began. "But Dad nothing Sasha. You're allowed to date, party, go out, only if and when Michonne does." Morgan noted. Sasha frowned at her sister to which Michonne shrugged.

"It'll never happen" she said.

"I'm just saving you from two years of hardship and mansplaining at the hands of airheads Sasha. You'll thank me someday."Michonne noted.

"Or never." Sasha said, watching her two least favorite people at the moment eat and carry on about some _New Yorker_ article they just read. They were terrible, and she was going to get that date… somehow.


	2. Chapter 2 Bad Reputation

Daryl went through the first week of school getting better acquainted with Glenn and his squad. He'd have lunch with them at their table and would catch glimpses of one Sasha Williams as she sauntered around with her flock of girlfriends and admirer alike. She'd often be talking to Philip and his band of minions, a small smile plastered on her face as the senior would pay her attention. Daryl and Sasha had French together and after hearing she needed a tutor, he offered to help her. He didn't know shit about French and had taken Spanish for four years but figured what the hell, he'd learn astrophysics if it meant being in her orbit.

In the library on the day before the weekend Sasha was talking to Daryl about her plans.

"What are you doing this weekend?" She asked trying to let Daryl off the hook from their french session. Sasha was actually good at french and knew Daryl didn't know dirt about it, but his efforts were endearing. "Glenn invited me to some bonfire with the geeks or nerd or whatever they call themselves."

"I wish I could go. My father, who hates me has decided that I can only go out or date if my sister does." Sasha sighed. She glanced at Daryl's face, watching his brows furrow in consternation. He wondered why everyone was so damn afraid of Michonne.

"Whats her deal anyway?"

"Oh you mean that she escaped from hell and has decided to reign terror on my social life. I don't know. She was popular before all this and no one knows why she became such a bitch." Sasha said.

"She's your family, why ain't you stickin up for her?" Daryl followed.

"Well, she doesn't act like it." Sasha finished."I have to go." she said, gathering her books and storming off leaving Daryl even more confused.

At lunch Glenn and Daryl discussed the conversation Daryl and Sasha had. Glenn was intrigued at the prospect of getting a one Sasha Williams out from the 'untouchable zone of never going to happen' to datable if they could find someone brave enough to date Michonne Leviya Williams. Glenns nerd gear went into overdrive as he began to concoct a plan with Daryl.

"So she just needs to date someone." Daryl said.

"But, who would be willing to date Michonne? She'd pretty much turn everyone down."

Glenn started to get the full picture.

"I have an idea." Glenn said as he walked away from Daryl toward the beautiful people. Glenn and Philip were seen across the way talking as Daryl watched the exchange. A full ten minutes later, Glenn emerged with a huge grin on his face.

"What did you just do?" Daryl asked Glenn, waiting with folded arms.

"Well son, I just solved your Sasha Williams problem. Philip wants to take Sasha to homecoming, but we all know he's pretty, not so cunning. So…" Glenn laid out "He pays someone to take Michonne out, while you worm your way into Sasha's heart. Philip will think he's gonna get to spend time with Sasha, but you'll just be there as her friend. It's perfect!" Glenn patted himself on the back.

"Who is the lucky guy?" Daryl asked.

Richard Allen Grimes II, sat on the bleachers of the stadium smoking a cigarette. It was another day in prepschool hell and he wasn't really here for it. After his father had basically said he'd cut him off if he didn't get his shit together, Rick started showing up for school again. He didn't do the work, but participation at this point was enough to get the old man off his back.

Rick watched the girls soccer team practicing. It was the end of the day and he had some time to kill before he'd meet up with his best friend Shane for some joy riding and bar hopping. At 18, Rick came from money but hated most of his classmates. He was biding time til graduation so he could get the hell outta dodge and travel. His mother, may she rest in paradise, had instilled as sense of adventure in him. Rick was gonna leave high school and hike the Appalachian trail, and ride motorcycles across the country, and camp in Zion National Park. He'd read Edward Abbey and wanted that, the real deal Americana. Shuffling feet alerted him to the presence of two people, one he didn't care for in the least, another whom he barely knew.

"Grimes." Philip began looking over at his competition. Philip Blake always hated Richard Grimes, his smugness, his looks which everyone found so genuinely good. They'd come up together and were friends for a while until RIck's mom passed and he started acting out. Philip liked danger and parties and drugs like any red-blooded American boy but Rick was reckless, and Philip couldn't tarnish his reputation, so he abandoned Grimes and became the ringleader of the beautiful people. Now he was asking for help from him so that he could finally lay conquest to his new interest, Sasha Williams. He'd listened to the nerd talk about the plans and found some sound ideas in it, just get Rick to date Michonne and he could have the younger Williams all to himself.

Rick watched Glenn and Blake discuss the perimeters of the deal, wondering what Blake was getting out of this other than the ability to harass some younger girl.

"So I just ask Michonne out and you what, get to put your dirty hands on her sister?" Rick asked with a smug expression. Glenn watched the two stare at one another with something like disdain, he realized this was a risky move, but Daryl needed him and he was a chess master, setting up all the pieces for his lovesick friend.

"What do I get?" Rick continued

"What do you want Grimes?" Blake asked "I don't need your money, so what about that motorcycle of yours?" Rick said. Hell he had his own motorcycle but he wanted to know just how far Philip would go to get Sasha. "Fine." Philip drawled, he'd been eyeing the younger williams for over a year now and she'd filled out nicely. It was a win/win in his mind, get that shrewd bitch out of the way and get to play nice with her fine ass sister.

Rick was surprised, but pleased. He'd get a bike and could sell it to fund his trip, basically a big fuck you to his dad all at the same time. "Which one is she again?" Rick asked watching the congratulatory look on Blake's face.

"The Captain of the soccer team" Blake said, nodding in the direction of the field where the girls were running drills. Squinting Rick watched the bouncing dreadlock ponytail rush past an opponent, weaving and dodging across the field with the ball squarely in her orbit. Her lithe body and long umber legs glistened with hues of gold as she struck the ball squarely into the net. The goalie reaching and failing to block the shot. Turning to face her teammates Rick's eyes sparkled as the sun caught her smile. Rick watched her with approval, sure she was hot, but that smile, that was something that you wanted to see all the time. Scowling a bit he turned to Blake and Glenn.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked, knowing that they wouldn't be putting him up to this unless there was something irreducibly damnaged with her.

Glenn said "Nothing's wrong with her dude. She's just Michonne." whatever that meant. Rick continued to watch her as she huddled with her teammates before heading off the field to stretch. It didn't seem that hard, I mean, he was a good looking guy. How hard could it be to get a date?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Sorry for the delay y'all. More chapters coming out faster. Work/life has been super hectic and the muse is on vacation. So enjoy this tiny offering. And thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3 I want you to want me

_'Cause baby, I'm an Anarchist  
You're a spineless Liberal  
We marched together for the eight-hour day  
And held hands in the streets of Seattle  
But when it came time to throw bricks  
Through that Starbucks window  
You left me all alone (all alone…)_

Some punk poser was singing _baby, i'm an anarchist_ by _Against Me_ off key as Michonne made her way to the bar to get water when she spotted him. Rick friggen Grimes was sitting at the bar, at _her_ bar, drinking something and looking like a smug squirrel. God! Was he following her? This was the third time she'd come face to face with him. The first time, he'd come up to her after soccer practice and offered to pick her up on Friday for a date, yeah right! Then, days later, she'd gone to her favorite guitar shop to practice and get some CD's from the record store. He'd been waiting at the curb in his truck. After asking him repeatedly if he was somehow following her, he feigned innocence. She'd watched enough Lifetime original movies to know that dudes following you around wasn't sweet, it was weird. So to have him here, _again_ in a place she frequented was the last straw. Moving away from the bar and walking directly to him she placed her bottles of water down. He looked at her and smiled which didn't last long because she punched him in the arm, hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked in his drawl.

"Why are you here?" she said, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at him. If looks could kill, Rick Grimes would be D.O.A.

"I came to see my friend play." he said, looking her over. She'd somehow managed to make a baggy white button up and jeans look like couture. He wasn't sure what coutour was, but she definitely wore it well.

"Which friend? Huh? I don't believe for a second you're here to see someone play." she said, pushing her fingers into his shoulder to emphasize her point. Just as she was about to yell at him some more, Daryl walked up with a guitar case.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late, Hershel makes us all have dinner together on Saturdays." Daryl had watched the exchange and wanted to cut Rick some slack. He was in this situation because of him, well because of Glenn.

Rick based in his smugness as Daryl and Michonne exchanged greetings. She faintly remembered his name from somewhere.

"Wait, you're _his_ friend? I didn't know folks hung out with demons." to which Daryl laughed. She was funny, and smart and he totally respected her for being stubborn.

"Considering you're a banshee, I think Daryl here's in good company." Rick said, causing Michonne to drop her mouth open at his remarks. To save his friend from any more trouble Daryl jumped in, asking if Michonne was gonna do anything for the open mic.

"Didn't bring my guitar." she said, to which Daryl offered his. Michonne turned down his offer to play and walked away while Rick nursed his sore arm and pride.

"Dude, you're suppose to get her to like you." Daryl said.

"It's all part of the plan man. She likes a challenge, and when she thinks she's figured me out, I'll surprise her. Piece of cake." Rick said, but he wasn't feeling so self-assured. He knew he was a jerk, but girls thought he was pretty. Hell he'd managed to bag a few of the beautiful people before he'd gone rogue. But Michonne, she wasn't budging and no matter how many times he flashed his trademark smile or shiny blue heart eyes in her direction, she wasn't having it.

"Time for the big guns." Rick said before taking the guitar from Daryl's hands and heading to the stage as his name was called. Rick hadn't played in a while, but he could get through a few songs well, and plus, chicks loved guitarists.

Taking a seat at the microphone he stated "This song is for that pretty lady over there." he said pointing to Michonne who looked like a deer in headlights. The first strums of the song caused a look of recognition to cross Michonne's face. How did he even know she loved the _White Stripes_?

 _Sugar never tasted so good  
Sugar never tasted so good  
Sugar never tasted good to me  
Yeah  
Until her eyes crossed over  
Until her mind crossed over  
Until her soul fell next to me_

As he finished the song with a final knock to his guitar the room broke out in applause. Michonne even clapped despite her annoyance at him. Andrea, who had sat quietly the entire time glanced at her friend like she'd never seen her before. Wasn't this the same guy that she was literally harping about how weird and rude he was.

"So you liked your song pretty lady?" Andrea said mimicking Rick's accent.

"Shut up Drea! He did alright." Michonne said with a bit of a blush.

"Well why don't you tell him now since he's coming over." Andrea announced before leaving for somewhere.

"You like your song?" he asked, taking Andrea's seat without being offered. "Who said you could sit?" Michonne responded.

"Pardon me ma'am. May I please take a seat?" he asked in his politest voice.

"Fine, but just until she get back." she said, watching him rest the guitar on his lap.

"So, like I asked, did you like your song?"

"You did alright." she said, hitting his confidence a little but not enough to deter him from his mission.

"Listen Michonne, I like this little game we're playing. You hurt my feelin's and pretend you don't like me, while I keep askin' you to hang out. Can we skip all the bs and just go out for real?" he asked.

"Why Rick? You didn't know I existed for almost four years." she said, eyeing him.

"And what a wasted four years it was. Come on Michonne, let's go somewhere we both hate and make fun of people together." he offered.

"Where?"

"Come to Abraham Ford's party next Friday. I'll even let you drive my truck." he said.

"Is that what kids are callin' it these days Rick?" she pursed her lips together, watching him stammer a bit at her innuendo.

"Not like that Michonne. Come out with me. Daryl's gonna be there, and you can bring your blonde friend." he said.

"And I can drive?" she asked, knowing that if she at least was the one driving if things were terrible, she'd leave him high and dry in his car.

"So what do you say?" he asked. "We can talk about feminism, and the White Stripes, and whatever else you want."

"Alright Rick. But, just for a couple hours." she relented. She didn't want to think about the fact that she thought he was nice to look at, or that every time he said something snarky it made her laugh. What was one date at a party with a bunch of people.

"Great." he said before walking to the bar and returning a few moments later with a piece of paper.

"Here's my number. Call me any time Michonne." he said with a wink, before he disappeared to seek out Daryl who looked at the smile plastered on Rick's face.

"So.." Daryl asked.

"Got a hot date with a banshee on Friday. Going to Ford's party. You should ask Sasha." Rick said, giving Daryl a knowing smirk.

"Alright." Daryl said before turing back to Rick and asking "What'd you say to get her to go."

"I told her the truth." Rick said. "Well, not the whole truth, but the girl likes it straight, so that's what she got."

Rick and Daryl hung around for a little while longer before leaving the bar. Rick on his way home to bask in the knowledge that he _finally_ got a date with Michonne, and was actually excited about it. The nefarious way this all went down was leaving a weird taste in his mouth, but he wanted that bike, and hell, a hot date to get a good ride was a fair deal.

Daryl entered his family home with a look of consternation on his face. How was he suppose to ask Sasha out to a party? He was thinking so loud Maggie, his sister came in and threw a pillow at him.

"Earth to Daryl." she said. "It's your turn to feed the horses tomorrow." she said.

" 'S'Alright Maggie. I know." he said as she walked towards his bedroom door. "Hey. You wanna come to a party with me next Friday?" he asked, knowing that if he told Sasha his sister was coming he could pretend it wasn't a date, but he really wanted it to be a date.

"Sure! I can meet your ritzy friends at your stuck up school." she said.

"They ain't all bad. Glenn and Rick are nice." he offered. He'd told her about the two guys that'd quickly become his close friends. Maggie had left his room after they'd hammered down plans, leaving Daryl time to wonder how he was gonna ask Sasha on Monday. He laid with his head against the pillow, biting his thumb as he thought about the younger Williams sister. Daryl fell asleep thinking about a smiling Sasha, wondering if he'd be the one to put that smile on her face someday.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/n: So I got wicked inspired and turned this chapter out, like it was my job. So please enjoy the next installment. I'll be writing and posting more soon! Thanks for reading! (Songs included in this chapter are : Baby, I'm an Anarchist by Against Me! and Sugar Never Tasted so Good by the White Stripes (I obvi didn't write either of those songs... just like em).


	4. Chapter 4 War

Thursday

Morgan Williams sit in his favorite leather chair nursing a book and a brandy. A man of little joy since his wife, Morgan mused how he'd managed to raise two girls on his own while working as a full time OB/GYN. So when the front door closed and his oldest progeny pranced into their living room with a big envelop, he knew his days were numbered. How was he going to protect both his girls when one was vying for popularity and the other pushing for independence. His musings came to an abrupt halt when the register of his first child's voice hit screech. She'd gotten into her dream school, Sarah Lawrence College. The pride he felt for his child only muted by his own desire to keep her close.

"I thought you were going to Washington State" he said, watching her crestfallen face, only to see the settle resolve come over her.

"We talked about this _Father_." she said to her dad whom she called 'Father' when she was displeased with him. "I'm going."

"No you're not, and that final." he said, as if he could make her do anything. Just minutes later his baby, Sasha traipsed down that stairs.

"Daddy, can I go to a party tomorrow?" Sasha said, completely oblivious to the heated conversation she'd walked in on.

"You know the rules Sasha, only if Michonne does." Morgan replied, watching a second crestfallen face in the span of 10 minutes. Man, he really knew how to suck the joy out of his children's eyes.

"Why Daddy! She's never going to go!" Sasha pouted, a tantrum on the horizon. Michonne had reached her peak with her father's meddling in her life. She was an independent woman of the world, and she was going to do what she wanted! Go to college in New York, go to parties, and make decisions for herself.

"I'll go" Michonne said, glaring at her father definitely. The three standing around the oak coffee table in their warmly lit living room. "What!" Morgan and Sasha said at the same time.

"I-will-go" Michonne replied intentionally slowly, enunciating every syllable. "With a date" she added watching her father's face fall in a similar manner to her own mere minutes before. The shock on her sister's face followed by the smirk that emerged made Michonne both resolute and sad. It had been a long time since she'd seen Sasha look so happy as a result of something she'd done. They were close once, and she realized in the moment, how much she missed that.

"That's not happening." Morgan said.

"You made the rules, you can't change them now. Sasha can go to the party with whomever she wants, and so will I." Michonne said before storming off towards the stairs that lead to her room.

"Oh my God! I gotta call call Rosita, she's going to flip!" Sasha said, before turning around and giving her Daddy a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Daddy! I'll be safe, I promise" she said before scurrying up the stairs to call her best friend, plan an outfit and gloat in this moment of freedom.

* * *

 **Friday**

Daryl was meeting Sasha in the library for French lessons. After he'd lied and told her he could speak French she'd been indulging him with twice a week sessions. Plus watching his face scrunch in consternation and the way his mouth attempted to pronounce worlds with his drawl was seriously cute. Not that Sasha thought Daryl was _cute_ he just did cute things, that's all. They had been going over the lesson when he asked her about Ford's party. Her face scrunched up a bit at the change in subject, but she listened as he mumbled his way into asking her to go.

"So you wanna?" he asked, biting his thumb nail with downcast eyes.

"Ummm… Sure. Michonne gets to go and so do I." she said with pride. She wasn't sure where this new found interest in going out was coming from, but she felt grateful to her sister for once.

"Really?" Daryl asked, his voice cracking a little with excitement.

"Yeah. We can go as friends, and plus, I'm sure Philip will be there and I want to make a good impression." Sasha said absentmindedly. Philip, Daryl sighed, that jerk, and here the girl of his dreams couldn't even really get what he was asking her. But Daryl was following Glenn's lead, and Glenn had said to take his time, so he was gonna do that.

"Alright. I'm gonna bring my little sister Maggie, so I'll see you there?" he asked.

"Sounds good Daryl. Laissez les bons temps rouler!" Sasha said in a perfect French accent. "I'll see you tonight." she said, before giving his shoulder a squeeze and heading to her next class. Daryl sat with his hands on his shoulder and a smile on his face. He didn't know what she said, but whatever it was, he was hoping for something to rouler, or whatever.

* * *

Sasha stood in front of her bedroom mirror looking at her little red dress that met just above the knee. Her red wedges firmly in place on her dainty feet. She'd decided to wear her hair out today, and marveled at the volume of her curls, she felt hot. She'd wait to put the lipstick on since her Daddy would have a fit, and he was being fairly calm about her going out all things considered. Rosita was probably downstairs by now and she didn't want her Dad to spend too much time with her friend. He was always lecturing everyone about teen pregnancy.

At the bottom of the stairs, she saw Rosita in her blue and white flower dress and her sister in jeans and a purple tank top. She was feeling a bit overdressed, but this was her first high school party and she wanted to make a good impression.

"We will be fine Mr. Williams" Rosita said, explaining that they were going to drive together and Sasha would stay at her house.

"Sasha, you call me first thing tomorrow so I know where you are." Morgan began. "Ok Daddy." she said, "And no taking drinks from strange boys." "Ok, Daddy." "And no…" Morgan began but was cut off by Michonne.

"She'd got it _Father._ " giving her sister a soft smile to which Sasha returned.

Michonne slipped out the door leaving Sasha with Rosita and her dad. Just before they were about to exit, Morgan stopped her. He handed her a manila folder which she looked at questioningly.

"Just a reminder of what can go wrong if you're not careful." he said, waiting expectantly for her to open the folder.

"Oh Daddy! This is disgusting!" Sasha huffed, looking at her exasperated friend who watched on in horror as they saw images of birthing babies that went wrong.

"Why are you like this?" Sasha sighed as her dad's eyes melted. She knew he was only looking out for her, but this was a bit much.

"We'll be fine Daddy. I'll be fine." she whispered, giving him a hug before walking out the door towards her friends car. Rosita got in the driver's side and gagged a bit.

"Has he always been that…." "Weird", Sasha finished with a little chuckle.

"Whatever! Let's go party." she said to which Rosita whooped, gassing up the car and speeding off to the Ford mansion.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Friends' I'm so sorry for the delay. Life has been wicked weird/terrible and I haven't had time to write anything. So as my offering, please enjoy the next two chappies. I won't be gone as long next time! Thanks so much for reading and leaving reviews. I'm trying to update all my stories soon and have a couple on the horizon. I know I said thanks, but really! Y'all make my day. my best, my worst, AZ


	5. Chapter 5 Hypnotize

A/N: Just a quick warning for teenage drinking and general shenanigans.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

The party was mayhem. Somehow everyone from school had managed to take over the four story mansion that house the Ford family, not that Abraham cared much. His parents were loaded and he had thrown enough of these to hide the fine china and hire cleaners for the next day. Michonne pulled up to the familiar house behind the wheel of Rick's Dodge Ram. This car was way too big for Rick, and since they didn't live in the country, she wondered why he even needed a car this large. Overcompensating, she thought with a chuckle.

Walking into the party, the stench of cheap beer and overused Ax body spray wafted in the air. There were people milling about all over the furniture, on the stairs, and as far as the eye could see. Michonne had forgotten how much she hated parties. Rick was hot on her tails when he was accosted by some girl who swooped in and licked his face. Taken aback by the strange and disgusting act, he tried to pry her off his body, to which she doubled down and continued to slobber all over his cheek.

"Stop!" he said, pushing her face away and taking the moment to run in the opposite direction, seeking out Michonne who had somehow entered another room filled with drunk teenagers and one Philip Blake.

"Well, hello Mi-chonne." he said, circling her like a lion scouting prey. "What do you want Philip?" she said with a sneer. "Just wanted to say hello to my favorite activist. I do find your causes so, _enlightening._ You look feisty when you're mad." to which she scoffed. "Where's that pretty sister of yours?" he followed

"Stay away from Sasha." she said, the threat hanging in the air.

"Can't say she's gonna stay away from me." he replied, before walking away, leaving her with a chill and the burning heat of rage. She really hated that guy.

After milling about, and watching the peanut gallery cheer on a fight, Michonne bumped into Sasha who was on Philip's arm. A scowl marred her pretty face as he taunted her, with a 'see' look. The smug jerk! As Sasha walked away, Michonne grabbed her arm, trying to gather her attention.

"Don't!" her sister said "Why don't you go try and have a social life for once and let the rest of us alone."

Michonne watched her sister walk off behind Philip like a lost puppy as Rick came into her line of sight. "Where have you been?" he asked, looking at her disposition which read annoyed and a bit, upset. "Around!" she answered, grabbing a drink from a random tray and gulping it down.

"Hey! I was looking all over for you." he replied, and the concern in his face threw her for a loop.

"Well, you found me" she said, walking away and taking another two drinks from the stranger. For a smart girl, Michonne was making some rash decisions. Rick stood by and watched her disappear into the crowd, running his hands behind his head in frustration. He really hated parties.

* * *

Daryl and Maggie walked around the second floor of the Ford Family Mansion, marveling at all the expensive hangings and adornments. He was mindful of his baby sister and was also searching for that special person who said she'd be here.

"She's around" Glenn's voice brought him to an abrupt halt. Daryl nodded at his friend and introduced him to his sister Maggie. The two began an amicable conversation when Daryl spotted Sasha and Rosita with Philip.

"Hey Sasha" Daryl said, "Oh, hey Daryl… You remember Rosita?" she said, putting some distance between the two of them. Daryl was thrown by the way she was responding to him, they were friends, but out in the open she was treating him like a social pariah. After exchanging pleasantries with Rosita, Philip interjected calling Sasha to him.

"I gotta go. Nice seeing you Daryl, have fun." she said before disappearing through the threshold of yet another large room with high ceilings and antique furniture. Maggie and Glenn watched the exchange go down, they were both disappointed _for_ Daryl, and upset that Sasha was acting so rude.

"You sure you like this girl enough?" Maggie asked in that little sister way. She didn't want him to get hurt. "Guess, it ain't the other way around." he said with a shrug, looking around for Rick to tell him the whole thing was off. "I'ma go find someone. Glenn, can you watch out for Maggie." Daryl said to Glenn. "I can watch all for myself Daryl, now go on." Maggie affirmed in her twang, giving him the stink eye and pushing him along.

* * *

Philip approached Rick out of nowhere and asked "How did you do it?" with a genuine smirk on his face. "Do what?" Rick drawled, wondering where the hell Michonne had gone. "Get her to act like a human?" Philip replied, as the music changed to _Hypnotize by The Notorious B.I.G._

A crowd had formed around a wooden coffee table as Michonne jumped up on it. Rick watched her drink something else before she began a one woman show, gyrating and throwing herself into the music. She was a good dancer he thought before he realized that he should try to help her off the table. But she wouldn't budge, getting on her knees and moving her body to the beat right in front of him. A body roll later she hit her hand on the low hanging chandelier, falling into his arms. Rick tried to help her to her feet, but she was insisting she was fine. Flustered and genuinely annoyed at her, he guided them through the crowd that had formed to watch her little show. People whistled at her and gave her congratulatory pats.

"You might have a concussion" Rick said, to which she denied. "I'm fine!" she whined, it would have been cute if she wasn't wasted and acting like a petulant child.

Sitting her down, he tried to coax her to stay awake when Daryl showed up.

"It's off man. She don't wanna be with me, just that Philip guy" Daryl said. Rick watched Michonne fumble in her seated position as if deciding which side of her body felt the most stable, like she was on a see-saw.

"You like the girl?" Rick asked to which Daryl nodded. "Then this little game y'all are playin's got nothing to do with that. Be honest with her and don't doubt for one minute that you're not the better man. Philip will ruin his image to her all by himself." he said, resting a firm hand on Daryl's shoulder before taking Michonne and walking away from the party.

Rick found a swing set and placed her on it. She was still off balanced and looked at him through hazy eyes. He would have laughed if she hadn't almost fallen off the swing, and didn't look like she was going to pass out. "You wanna explain what just happened back there?" he asked like a stern parent. "You're not my Daddy, so I don't have to answer to you." she said, gaining some of her attitude and clarity in the same moment.

"What are you doing Michonne?" he asked, sitting down beside her and giving her a smirk. "I'm letting my hair down _Rick_. Just having a good time." she said with a hair flick. "Well you're gonna feel that in the morning." he replied, watching her eyes close. A moment of panic seized him as he took her face in his hands, tapping her cheeks to get her to open her eyes. Slowly, she opened her doe eyes and glanced at him, a small smile spreading on her face.

"You're pretty." she slurred a bit. "Never really noticed til now." to which Rick beamed like he'd won the lottery. The moment, however, was short lived as Michonne's head fell forward and the contents of her stomach emptied onto the grass beside her. Taking her hair in his hands, he rubbed her back and whispered words of comfort.

"Guess, I'm driving." he said, to which she just chuckled , wiping the back of her hands across her mouth.

"I can't go home like this. My Dad's gonna kill me." she groaned, slowly entering sobriety.

"I got a place." he replied, causing her to frown. "It ain't like that. Plus, you're covered in vomit woman." he said. A beat passed between them, as Rick continued to hold her hair while she rested her face against his stomach, it was comfortable. Taking a step back he looked at her and asked "Do you trust me?" The question came from a place of longing and he didn't recognize that feeling. Should she trust him, after all he was dating her to get a bike, at least that's how it started. But now, now he needed her to trust him, cuz he wanted to prove her wrong.

"I don't know." she said after a minute of milling over the question.

"Well, trust is something you build. So, let me help you. You can decide later if you can trust me." he said. She nodded and added "No funny business, Grimes."

"Wouldn't dream of it Michonne." he replied. "Let's go… you stink." he said, causing her to laugh and take his hand.


End file.
